


pieces into place

by blazeofglory



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Autumn days are for falling in love.





	pieces into place

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my favorite fall song, All Too Well by Taylor Swift-- "autumn leaves falling down, like pieces into place, and I can picture it, after all these days." Let's ignore how it's actually a sad song and just focus on how lovely that line is.

“This is a complete waste of your money, you realize that, right?” Flint complains, even while he takes the Starbucks cup that Silver offers him.

“I get to decide what I do with my eight dollars an hour wage,” Silver replies with a smirk, taking a long drink from his hot chocolate. It’s barely dropped below fifty degrees outside, but he’s already doing his best to ward off the chill that seeps into his bones so easily. Flint’s warm hand in his probably helps even more than the hot drink does.

“It’s not even _coffee_ ,” Flint continues to whine, sipping the drink and side-eyeing Silver as they walk down the street. “What’s the point?”

“The _point_ is that it tastes good.” Silver gives Flint’s hand a squeeze, which is immediately returned, and he hides his smile by taking another drink. This is all so _new_ , Flint’s fingers entwined with his, the two of them walking in step, the way Flint smiles at Silver, all open and honest and _happy_. In all the years of knowing Flint, Silver has very rarely ever seen him this happy, and the only other times it’s happened, they were drunk and several years younger.

Flint keeps whining about drinking calories and needing caffeine, but Silver tunes him out. He focuses, instead, on the way Flint’s hair shines so bright amongst the fading autumn light reflected in the orange leaves all around them and how his eyes seem more green than usual today and, for a second, the edge of a hickey on Flint’s freckled neck, peeking out behind the plaid scarf Flint definitely stole from Silver’s closet. On a whim, Silver begins to swing their clasped hands, and his smile only grows when Flint lets him.

They keep walking, as the sun sets all around them and Flint eventually moves on from complaining about the hot chocolate to just quietly sipping it. Silver’s heart feels two sizes too big for his chest, and he’s not too sure what to do with that, so he drinks his Starbucks too, and on they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Flint: *bitches*  
> Silver: *heart eyes*


End file.
